


Good Kisser

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: prompt: hey can I get some ,,, uh,,, Neil riding Andrew for the 200 word fic request.





	Good Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> look tbh don't read this if you're not gonna comment. it's short and sweet and you can comment short and sweet too, though longer is better

Neil tried to roll his hips back. There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin and he was panting. Before he could sink back, Andrew grabbed his hip, holding him fast. He whimpered and tried to push back anyway. Andrew slapped his ass for his efforts. Neil groaned, long and low, and face planted the pillow.

He was frantic. Humping the air because Andrew was holding his hips high, away from the bed.

Neil turned his head, rubbing his tear-streaked face into the sheets. He wanted to look at his cock.

His cock was weeping precome onto the bed. Neil thought if Andrew so much as touched his dick it would set him off like a rocket.

Andrew scissored his fingers inside Neil and rubbed his prostate. Neil wailed and tried to jerk his way out of Andrew's hold. Andrew was keeping him on the knife's edge of pleasure/pain, and it was almost too much.

Andrew made a soothing noise in the back of his throat and rubbed a hand down his back, swiping through the sweat at the dip of Neil's back. And then, finally, Andrew removed his fingers.

Neil started crying in earnest.

Andrew slotted his legs behind Neil and sank down onto his shins, pulling Neil up and into a seated position in his lap. Andrew manipulated Neil's arms so they were both behind his back, each hand clasped over his forearm. Andrew used Neil's arms to guide him over his lap. When the blunt head of Andrew's dick was  _right there_ Neil choked on a gasp.

It took some doing, but eventually the head breached Neil's tight ring of muscle, leaving Neil trembling. Andrew's dick was the thickest thing Neil had had in his ass, and each time he thought it would split him open.

Finally, Andrew brought his hand up to grasp Neil and give one perfunctory stroke. Neil came so hard that his vision crossed and his head fell back to Andrew's shoulder, and that was Andrew's cue to sink all the way into Neil. When Andrew's hips were flush against Neil's ass, he twisted Neil's nipple and squeezed his cock.

Neil just turned his head and nipped at Andrew's neck in response, but he got the message. He shifted his weight until he was able to slowly pull off of Andrew and sink back down. Andrew let him take it at his own pace and before he thought possible, Neil was hard again.

Neil clenched around Andrew, causing Andrew to moan loudly. Neil worked his throat in sympathy, making a soft clicking sound in the back of his throat.

When Andrew was close, he took over the pace, snapping his hips up into Neil. Reaching around to fist Neil's cock. Neil came dry and screamed, bearing down on Andrew with everything in him. Andrew bit into the meat of his shoulder to keep from crying out. Neil thought he was dead or dying. Andrew slowly pulled out of him and Neil whined at the empty feeling.

Andrew rooted around in the nightstand to get wet wipes. Neil didn't like to be alone after sex. He cleaned both of them up and then pulled Neil into his arms, tracing his finger around Neil's puffy, abused rim. Neil made a scolding noise at Andrew, but he was secretly pleased that Andrew had enjoyed him enough to want to touch him while he was held open like this. He liked the idea of his body being open to fit Andrew perfectly. He snuggled down into Andrew's arms among the sweaty sheets. He was never going to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> I see y’all not commenting. Ok I see how it is :P


End file.
